


May Flowers

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Broken Wings [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Ridiculous Amount of Smooching, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonus Chapter, Broken Wings Verse, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Family Feels, Fluff and Mush, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, You All Know How This Story Goes, everyone loves everyone, idk how to tag this, unbearable softness, way too many nicknames, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Welcome back to the Broken Wings Verse!This peek back into the family shenanigans takes place six months after the Thanksgiving chapter and features some changes for our faves, a celebration for Tony’s birthday and of course, loads of obligatory fluffiness and loving support.This is a Happy Birthday Commission for @korrababy (5/27) , and part two is MY gift to korrababy and will post on 5/29, Tony’s birthday!Enjoy!
Relationships: Polyavengers - Relationship, Tony Stark/Everyone
Series: Broken Wings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/845883
Comments: 54
Kudos: 468
Collections: Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was barely on the horizon when the blankets at the side of the massive four poster bed were tugged a few different times and a high pitched little voice started babbling nonsense from somewhere near the floor. Atop the mattress a pile of black and silver wings shifted and parted to reveal two _very_ tired Omegas who were no where near ready to face the day despite the insistence of one _very_ awake baby. **  
**

“Lo.” Even half asleep Bucky moved his wings carefully as he rolled away from Loki’s arms, the metal tips clicking and rustling as he folded them back. “Lo, wake up. Your daughter wants something.”

“Oh, she’s _my_ daughter, is she?” Grumbling immediately at the loss of warmth, Loki burrowed further into the blankets and swept their wings up over their face in a direct protest towards waking. “So when the entire world is cooing about how lovely and smart Maria is she is you and _Anthony’s_ daughter, but when she wants juice at some god awful hour, she’s _mine_? How exactly does that work?” 

“Dunno know it works but that’s how it ‘s gonna be.” Bucky grunted. “You wanted me and Maria here at night, you get her juice in the morning.” 

And then after a pause, “How’d’ya know she wants _juice_? Maria can’t talk yet, it’s just a bunch of nonsense.” 

“Allspeak, love.” Loki finally sighed and sat up to stretch, waving idle fingers and magicking a giggling ten month old up off the floor and onto the middle of the bed. “I can understand every language across the realms and apparently that extends to baby talk.” 

“Hullo, beauty.” Bucky cleared enough morning gruffness from his voice to purr at his daughter. “How’s the prettiest girl in the world?” 

“Oooooh.” Maria blinked wide blue eyes at her Papa and Loki and flashed them a mostly-gummy smile before breaking into another string of coos and babbles, waving pudgy arms emphatically and tugging at Loki’s feathers.

“No, darling. No juice.” Loki shook their head and waited until Bucky’s left arm curled over the baby protectively before leaving the bed. “Not this early in the morning, the sugar will rot your teeth.” 

Maria pouted at the Omega, then turned to her Papa and rambled on for another moment and when it became that Bucky was only a split second from giving Maria whatever she wanted, Loki sighed and swooped her up into their arms, wrapping multi colored wings around the baby and scolding gently, “No _no_ , love. I don’t care if Thor drinks a gallon of juice in the morning. Your Uncle is little more than a toddler himself, you cannot go to him for advice.” 

Bucky grinned to himself watching Loki with Maria, and when the other Omega arched an eyebrow in question, he explained, “You’re so good with her, Lo. Thank you.” 

“It’s the easiest thing in the world to love her.” they answered authoritatively, and then softer, “And to love _you_ as well, even if you insist on giving Maria all manner of sugary sweets.” 

Maria scowled at Loki like she understood the Omega was saying _no_ again, and Loki ducked their head to rub their nose against Maria’s satin soft skin. “You know Bucky, I think she has a scowl to rival yours? So terribly attractive on such a little face.” 

“Aw, do you got a mean mug, sugar?” Bucky took Maria back so Loki could use the bathroom, and tossed his daughter up into the air, laughing out loud at her squeals and catching her easily gently in his arms every time. Maria was fascinated by his silver fingers just like she was fascinated by the blue of their Alpha’s arc reactor and Bucky only laughed harder when the ten month old open mouth _nommed_ on his thumb. 

“None of that, please.” Loki glamoured out of their pajamas and into regular clothes from the bathroom door. “With Anthony as her family Alpha, Maria is already born with a silver spoon in her mouth, she doesn’t need to cut teeth on silver thumbs as well.”

“You can get her breakfast?” Bucky handed Maria off perhaps a little reluctantly, his desire to get a few more hours of sleep warring with the need to cuddle the baby close. The first months after Maria had been born were so difficult that it was only recently the Omega felt even _capable_ of taking care of her, much less felt like he enjoyed it. “Or– Or I can do it?” 

“Go back to sleep, love.” Loki’s green and black wings spread enough to mingle with Bucky’s dangerous edges, their breath catching a bit as they leaned in to nuzzle at the other Omega’s cheek. Physical affection didn’t come easy to either Omega, but Maria had drawn the them in close and then closer still until Bucky was spending most nights in Loki’s room and feathers and fingers stayed tangled together until morning. 

The intimacy was a far cry from Loki jumping every time a member of the family so much as touched their hand, and most days they couldn’t believe how _easy_ it all was now. 

Kissing something else though, a step too far perhaps, so Loki contented themselves with a bare brush of lips over Bucky’s cheek and a quiet trill in answer to a sweet purr. “I’ll take the little one for breakfast, you rest a while longer.” 

“Thank you.” Bucky flopped back into the pillows and stretched his wings wide now there was no chance of the bladed tips accidentally cutting anyone. “Hey, Lo?” 

“Yes?” 

Bucky swallowed before continuing, “You think how you feel about Tony will ever change? Cos our Alpha is real easy to love too. You’re missing out, keeping away from him like this.” 

“Missing out.” Loki looked down at their arms full of sweet baby and then over at their bed full of a wholly unexpected but wholly _welcome_ Omega partner. “I think our definitions of ‘missing out are very different. And I’m not keeping away from Anthony. I just have all I want with you and Maria and the company of hte others.” 

“Don’t know about that.” Bucky’s big shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “I spent a lot of time missing out on a lotta things when Stevie first brought me home. Most of it I’ve made up for, but I regret every second I spent running from our Alpha instead of letting him love me.” 

“I–well–” Loki couldn’t deny the thrill that ran through them at the thought of the family Alpha. Tony was gorgeous and virile, sweet and funny, he supported every member of their rather large rather un-traditional family emotionally and physically not to mention the Alpha single handedly paid for everything and every _one_ who called their compound home. 

Tony had made no secret of his attraction to Loki, the Alpha’s bold wings shimmering and shuddering anytime Loki so much as smiled in his direction and the whiskey warm eyes darkening to red if Loki wore anything particular fitted. But Tony had also made it perfectly clear he expected _nothing_ from Loki– not the same sort of instant attraction Thor had given, not the submission and wish to bond the other Omegas offered, not the whole hearted, undying loyalty the Beta’s showed. 

All Tony had asked was that Loki find their place in the family and settle, all the Alpha had done was assure Loki they were _safe_ and they were _home_ and after six months at the compound, Loki had taken the words to heart and believed it to their soul. 

They were safe and this was home and they had a place in the family, with Maria and next to Bucky, laughing at Thor’s antics as he courted the Omega Steven, spending quiet time with the fearsome Natasha and enigmatic Pepper, watching as the Omega Clint and Beta Sam teased and bothered each other. They admired Bruce’s genius from afar, let their magic twine with Wanda and Pietro’s when the twins were home, listened to the Colonel wax poetic and _sarcastic_ around Tony. 

They were _home_ and the only thing missing was–

“Lo.” Bucky’s nostrils flared and he smiled when the other Omega’s scent brightened with longing and a thread of arousal. “Maybe take the Ice Omega act down a notch and let our Alpha love you, huh? You know he’d be good to you, he’s good to everyone.” 

Loki didn’t answer and Bucky added mischievously, “Besides, you can act frosty all you want but we’ve _all_ seen your wings change colors when Tony gets too close. What are you still pretending for?” 

“Ice Omega.” Loki corralled their thoughts and flicked their fingers at Bucky, spraying a line of frost up the metal limb. “If Maria didn’t need breakfast right now, I’d freeze you solid for that Omega.” 

“Still gonna deny you don’t want our Alpha?” 

“JARVIS, the lights please!” Loki called instead, and Bucky huffed a knowing laugh before rolling back over to get some more sleep. 

“Come along sweetheart.” Loki pulled their necklace out of Maria’s mouth and carried the baby from the room and out into the hall. “Breakfast time.” 

This early in the morning the compound was sleeping and _quiet_ , so even though Loki was astonishingly light footed they still glamoured their footsteps to make sure they didn’t wake anyone else up. 

Clint was only a day out of his heat so the Omega was most likely still sequestered in with Tony and wouldn’t be around until later in the afternoon. Colonel Rhodes had arrived late the night before so he and Pepper would be in their room which meant Natasha was curled up in Sam’s bed, both Beta’s sleeping soundly since their biologies were infinitely less high maintenance than the others. 

Bruce slept alone even when Thor was home, which worked out well since Steven needed extra attention in his current _condition_ , and Yinsen’s suite of rooms were taken by the twins who’d flown in from Sokovia to spend Tony’s upcoming birthday with everyone.

The compound was full but far from _suffocating_ and Loki had learned to love the well orchestrated chaos. It was so different from the drama and politics of Asgard that even as they quieted Maria’s chatter with soft trills and a cloak of feathers, the Omega found themselves looking forward to another day surrounded by _family_. 

“Go on, then.” Once they made it to the kitchen and it was safe to be a little louder, Loki set the baby on the floor. “Go explore while I make breakfast.” 

Maria promptly dropped to all fours to crawl around the chairs and Loki admonished gently, “No no, darling. We people not bear cubs, you are a baby, not a stink bug. Up on two legs please!” 

The ten month old blithely ignored him and Loki just sighed and began preparing a soft breakfast Maria’s few teeth could handle. 

Partway through scrambling eggs and cooking up apples with a little cinnamon, the family Alpha himself stumbled into the kitchen and Maria immediately squealed and chucked her water cup, waving tiny fists excitedly for her Papa. 

“Oh, there’s the most beautiful girl in the world.” Tony looked utterly _exhausted_ , drained and honestly halfway to comatose after a hard heat with one of his Omega mates, but he lit up with a grin as he cuddled the baby up close. “How are you today, Ms Maria? Your Daddy loves you, yes huh! Yes huh!” 

The Alpha’s eyes flickered from whiskey warm to interested _red_ when he caught sight of Loki, and just like he did every morning Tony held his hand out palm up for the Omega, curling his fingers coaxingly and rumbling, “Good _morning_ , Lo.” 

“Good– good morning.” It was the same nickname Bucky called them, the same nickname _everyone_ in the family called them but Loki’s breath still caught in his throat when Tony said it. “How does the morning find you?” 

“Happy to see you, just like every morning.” Tony’s iron edged scent mellowed with contentment when Loki took his hand, and the kiss he left on Loki’s knuckles was tender. “What’s for breakfast?” 

“Scrambled eggs and cinnamon apples.” Loki pointed to the pans and asked, “Would you like some?” 

“No Alpha in the world would turn down a beautiful Omega offering them food…” Tony turned Loki’s hand over and kissed at their palm as well, fighting to keep his wings calm and smile tempered when the Omega purred in pleasure. He didn’t believe in pushing an Omega into anything at all but _oh_ when Loki stopped fighting their instincts and let Tony take care of them… 

_Oh_. 

“…but I have to get back to Clint.” he finished and Loki nodded in understanding. “If you have time later, I have something new in the lab to show you.” 

“Another trinket, Anthony?” Loki went back to stirring eggs as if their entire arm wasn’t tingling from the touch of the Alpha’s lips, glossy feathers trembling with the need to _present_. “Haven’t you given me enough shiny things?” 

“This one’s more for me.” the Alpha wrinkled his nose and winked, and Maria wrinkled her little nose and _blinked_ and Tony laughed out loud in delight and leaned down to rumble into his daughter’s ear. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“See you soon.” _Alpha_. The word was on the tip of Loki’s tongue but they didn’t say it. Not yet. 

_Not–not yet._

“It’s a date.” Tony stole a bite of eggs and hurried out the door, stopped to kiss Natasha on the way out and grinned when the Beta snatched him back for a _better_ kiss, then ran up the hall to get back to the bedroom and his Omega. 

Clint was still curled up in bed and the Alpha shucked his jammies so he could crawl back into bed and hug up close to his mate, big wings opening wide and settling over them like a warm blanket. 

Clint hadn’t been his first Omega– that was Steve- but the bond between Alpha and Omega was still something very special, something intense and beautiful, different from what Tony shared with Steve and Bucky and different from the non-sexual but still soul deep bond he shared with Pepper. 

Clint had been mated once before to Phil Coulson, but after one too many close calls and missed heats the pair had decided to dissolve their bond and move on and the Omega– well the Omega had barely survived. Clint had been emotionally devastated, damn near physically compromised and hardly able to even look another Alpha in the eye when he’d met Tony and they’d come a long ways in the years since. 

Tony would never be over knowing the Omega had chosen him after being so hurt, when it would have been infinitely easier for him to just stay single. Clint had been the one to force Tony back himself after Afghanistan, to show up with gorgeous brown wings flared high and _demand_ that his Alpha take care of him like he was supposed to, to demand Tony be a good mate and a good Alpha and _hold_ him. 

Clint had been there the night Obadiah had come and buried three different arrows in the Alpha’s black heart as Obadiah fell to his death, had been there over and over for Bucky when things were so difficult after Maria and Tony loved his Omega so much there were days he actually _ached_ with it. 

But lately his mate had been quiet and a little withdrawn, this last heat tinged with a bitter edge of desperation and Tony had tried over and over to soothe the distress and _uncertainty_ that kept bleeding into Clint’s cherry blossom scent. 

Usually the Omega was hilarious during heat, demanding and bordering bratty, happily taking what he needed from his Alpha and having no qualms about leaving Tony literally wrung _dry_ afterwards. It was a marked difference from Steve who was gorgeous in full blown submission and Bucky who was still hesitant to let himself go fully and Tony loved it. 

Clint was hilarious and perfect and the Alpha _loved_ it, which made the Omega’s recent quietness even more worrisome. 

“Pretty Omega.” When Clint shifted in bed sometime later, Tony mouthed over the Omega’s bonding spot and purred into his skin. “Pretty, perfect thing, tell me what’s bothering you? Please?” 

The Omega stayed silent for long enough that Tony thought maybe he’d fallen back asleep, but then finally, “Heat wore me out this time around. It’s enough to make an Omega feel like he’s getting old. Can’t keep up.” 

“You’re the same age as me” Tony dug his teeth into Clint’s shoulder teasingly. “In fact, your birthday’s only a few weeks past mine. Are you trying to tell me _I’m_ getting old, Omega? Cos I’m going to take immediate offence to that.” 

“S’different for an Omega.” Clint sort of muttered and Tony hesitated, not really sure what his mate was trying to say. “And it’s hard to compete when your other Omegas are super soldiers and a demi god and Pepper. Just makes me feel… I dunno. Nevermind _.”_

“Hey hey hey, what’s this all about?” Tony tried to tip his mate’s chin up, staring deep into Clint’s blue eyes. “Have I not been spending enough time with you? Spoiling you enough? Are you okay? What’s this about my other Omegas, who cares about that? What’s going on, Clint?” 

“Nothing.” Clint’s throat jerked as he swallowed, but he didn’t pull away when the Alpha budged him in closer. “But I uh– I wouldn’t hate if you stayed in bed with me a little longer?” 

“I’ll stay here all day.” the Alpha promised and cuddled up close to do exactly that, gathered his mate up over his heart until Clint’s nose was tucked over the steady hum of the arc reactor, ran his fingers through the rich brown feathers and rumbled and growled comfortingly until the heat-exhausted Omega was sleeping again. 

“Pretty perfect Omega.” he whispered into Clint’s hair. “I’d do anything for you. Anything.” 

And once Clint was snoring, the Alpha pressed a gentle _gentle_ hand to the curve of his mate’s stomach and decided to keep quiet a little longer about the way Clint’s scent had sweetened or all the ways their cozy world was about to change all over again. 

His mate would talk to him when he was ready, they could keep it a secret a little longer.

****************

“Come on, Omega. I know you can do better than that.” Sam dodged a half hearted punch from Bucky and fluffed his red wings out wide in a show of aggression. “Why are you holding back?” 

“Because I’ll kill you if I punch you full strength.” the Omega said flatly, and ruffed up his own black and silver wings to match the Beta. “So why don’t _you_ quit posturing and just let me work out like I asked. With Steve all big right now no one else except Tasha wants to spar with me, and she either gets weird and deadly, or she refuses to fight cos I’m a pretty Omega.” 

“You’re a _mouthy_ Omega.” Sam snapped and Bucky grinned, “And you’re an over compensating Beta. Square up and fight me.” 

“Square up?” the Beta laughed. “You’re the one pulling your punches!” 

“Yeah well shockingly enough, I like your face and don’t want it pulverized.” Bucky was laughing now too, and Sam’s dark eyes warmed at the sound. “I’ll keep pulling my punches, you get up here and actually try.” 

“Actually I was thinking–” Sam stopped when the gym door creaked open and Steve came through. “–I was _thinking_ that it looks impossible for him to walk at that size, oh my _god._ ” 

Bucky snorted a laugh and they both turned to watch as the blond Omega ~~waddled~~ walked slowly across the gym to where he’d left his phone, then sighed over loud when he found it on the floor.

“Stevie.” Bucky dropped his gloves and slid out from beneath the ropes of the boxing ring. “Stevie, let me get that for you.” 

“Nope I’ve got it.” These days Steve was as stubborn as ever, though the stubbornness was an _actual_ hazard to his health seeing as how he was at least twice as round as he used to be and constantly exhausted. 

It was actually exhausting just to _watch_ the heavily pregnant Omega, and Sam clicked his tongue sympathetically as Steve tried to squat to reach his phone, then tried to bend over at his alarmingly stretched waist, then huffed and puffed and sat down on a bench before leaning far over and stretching his fingers to reach, wings spread wide in an attempt to balance. 

“For fucks sake, Stevie.” Bucky scowled at the other Omega and pushed him back up to sitting, smoothing down a few ruffled feathers. “Being this stubborn when you were four feet tall was one thing, being this stubborn at four feet _wide_ is something else. Ask for help, you wacky Omega.” 

“But I don’t need help.” The Captain insisted, jutting out his chin and trying to fold his arms and then groaning when they only propped up on the curve of his belly and ruined the look entirely. “Seriously Buck, I can handle this.” 

“Honey, if you don’t let Bucky help you up from that bench you might have to live there till the baby comes.” Sam jogged over to wrap a protective arm and wing around Steve’s back and let the Omega grab onto his other hand for leverage. “Why didn’t you have JARVIS just ask us to bring you the phone?” 

“…I’m having a hard time not being able to do everything.” Steve admitted after a long minute, cheek flushing a dull red and eyes shuttering in embarrassment. “Buck, you were so pretty when you were expecting Maria and I thought I’d be the same. Instead I look like I crashed an all you can eat restaurant and then swallowed a beach ball.” 

Sam made a truly valiant effort not to laugh and only kissed Steve’s head to assure the Omega, “You’re gorgeous, Steve. Radiant. Practically glowing.” 

“He’s not glowing, it’s sweat.” Bucky denied and Steve kicked out at him. “But don’t worry, I always felt like I ate a damn beach ball too. Don’t worry. It’s not just you.” 

“That doesn’t really help, but thanks anyway.” The blond muttered miserably. “This just– this all sucks way more than I thought it would. Can’t wait to be on to the next step.” 

“Diapers and spit up and never getting any sleep?” Bucky sidestepped the bulk of Steve’s belly and kissed the other Omega gently. “Yeah, it’s real fun.” 

“I dunno, sure seems like it’s real fun for you now that you’ve got _Loki_ helping.” Sam waggled his eyebrows at Bucky. “You seem a lot less stressed now that a literal demi god is warming your bed.” 

“Stevie’s got a demi god in his bed too!” Bucky protested, and the Beta deadpanned, “Yeah, but you’re not taking a hammer sized knot every night. You are definitely the more relaxed out of that particular dynamic.” 

Bucky _howled_ with laughter while Steve made a scandalized noise and only once both Omega’s scents had emptied of anything _anxious_ did Sam spread his fingers over Steve’s belly and croon, “Sweet baby, how are you today? We’re going to name you Thomas. Yes we are!” 

“His name is definitely not Thomas.” Bucky disagreed promptly. “Baby’s gonna be Stanley. Stanley and Maria Stark, right Stevie?” 

“Steve!” Natasha’s snow white wings opened wide in excitement when she peeked into the gym and saw the Omega, but the peck on Steve’s cheek was _much_ less enthusiastic than the way the Beta nuzzled over his navel and purred, “Hello baby Nathaniel! Little Bubba! Auntie Tasha can’t wait to meet you!” 

“For the hundredth time?” Steve waited until three pairs of eyes met his. “I haven’t decided on a name for the baby yet. Cut it out.” 

“Of course we have!” Word had spread that the family was congregating in the gym so next at the door was Thor and then Bruce. The Alpha spread brilliant golden wings open wide to encompass Bruce’s shoulders without smothering the doctor, and Bruce’s hands were full of various vitamins, juice, and for some reason _flowers_ for Steve. “We are going to name the boy Sigurd Starkson! For he will be victorious in everything, and guardian of all he loves!” 

Everything about Thor was _massive,_ from the breadth of his shoulders to the size of his hands, the boom of his voice and the stretch of his wings, but he was nothing but careful so careful and so so _gentle_ as he picked Steve up into his arms and pressed his face into the Omega’s throat. 

“My love, you will be sure to give the child a strong name, won’t you?” he rumbled and the Omega– too tickled to be manhandled about as if he were still tiny– only purred in response. “Something to shout on the battlefield and in the halls of Asgard?”

“Don’t name the poor kid anything that can’t be pronounced!” Sam protested, and Natasha added, “And nothing that can easily turn into a terrible nickname!” and when Bucky started to chime in with his own idea, _Bruce_ was the one to raise his voice and hush them all with a firm, “Thor, put Steve down so I can give him vitamins. Sam, we aren’t naming the baby anything unpronounceable. Tasha, you don’t get a vote because I heard you threaten to call him Nathaniel no matter what we put on the birth certificate and Bucky–” 

Bucky’s black wings lifted curiously and Bruce’s smile was fond. “– bring Maria to the lab later so I can show you the walker I built for her. It has a light show in it.” 

“I’ll bring her by tonight.” Bucky promised, and Bruce leaned in to push their foreheads together for a moment. 

Bruce was even more averse to physical touch than Loki, but the doctor had learned to trust Bucky with gentle forehead touches and to trust Thor with a little more than even that. His love with the demi god had been startling to the entire family but the way Thor honored every one of Bruce’s boundaries while still showering him in praise and adoration had settled Bucky’s initial protectiveness, and watching the huge Alpha treat Bruce with such _delicacy_ had led to Steve loving Thor even more. 

Then the Omega’s love for Thor had shifted to include increased affection for Bruce and for the first maybe ever, Bruce had a solid connection with more than just their Alpha. 

“We should talk about our Alpha’s birthday.” Natasha waited until Bucky and Bruce had pulled away before clearing her throat and changing the subject. “Of course he will want a family dinner, everyone except Yinsen is already here in the compound so that’s easy enough. I have a present ready for him and I can promise it’s way better than anything you have planned.” 

“Rude.” Sam snarked and Nat only bared her teeth in a smile and rustled her snow white feathers in his direction. “I think Steve’s got a gift covered since he’s due any day now, and Bucky won’t ever have to buy our Alpha anything again now that Maria’s around. Bruce?” 

“Tony’s been wanting to change a few things around the compound so I rewrote some codes that will put it all into effect.” Bruce shrugged absentmindedly. “The time the blinds come up, the light schedule. Did you guys know the east wall is supposed to open up to all windows? It’s the one thing Tony never got done before we moved in and we’ve been so busy living here, he never came back around to it. I got that fixed too.” 

“I brought our Alpha some ceremonial jewelry from Asgard.” Thor kept a possessive, protective hand over his Omega’s stomach and let just the far tips of his primaries brush against Bruce’s leg. “It is meant for Princes of the high realms, but our Alpha is every bit as deserving. I’m not sure what Loki has planned but I’m sure they’ve put much thought into it.” 

“So everyone’s got a great gift except me?” Sam threw up his hands in frustration, red wings fluffed in annoyance. “How am I going to top ceremonial jewelry belonging to Princes of the high realms?” 

“You won’t.” Thor said gravely and Bucky smothered a laugh at the demi-gods insistence. “But you should try all the same.” 

“You need to rest.” Bruce informed Steve, and then to Bucky, “You’ll bring Maria soon?” 

“Soon.” he agreed. “What’s with the flowers, though?”

“These are for my love!” Thor took the flowers from Bruce and unfolded them into a crown, setting it gently on Steve’s hair. “They are May flowers, Hawthorn for hope and happiness and Lilies-of-the-valley because my life is complete for having found you, Omega.” 

“Oh.” Steve blushed scarlet clear to the roots of his hair, and Thor beamed down at the Omega before plucking a bloom of each and turning to offer them to Bruce, lowering his voice and murmuring something only the Doctor could hear. 

Bruce wasn’t one for blushing, but his smile stretched towards goofy when he took the blooms from the demi-god, and behind them Sam muttered, “What the hell, why am I no where near the most romantic person in the room right now?” 

“Don’t worry darling, I think you’re romantic.” Natasha didn’t take her eyes off the trio as Thor led Steve and Bruce out of the gym again. “Not as romantic as Thor, but somewhere above Pietro, definitely.” 

The Beta slanted a sideways look at Natasha and decided, “You know what? Tasha, why don’t you stay and work out with Buck? Apparently I need to brush up on my romance skills. That and he’s pulling his punches which is a waste of my time.” 

“Bucky pulls his punches because he likes your face.” the redhead retorted, but her green eyes gleamed as she stripped down to a sports bra and kicked her shoes away. “Pretty Omega, wanna go a few rounds with me?” 

“I never realized _Pretty Omega_ could sound so threatening.” Bucky said faux mournfully, and Sam laughed himself clear down the hall, leaving them to their wrestling, and wondering if their Alpha was up for some cuddles. 

At least _Tony_ thought he was romantic.

***************

Clint made it away from his Alpha’s side and downstairs sometime after dinner, but since he was still worn out after heat, he didn’t complain when Wanda and Pietro bustled him towards a couch and crowded in on either side. 

Hearing aids felt unnecessary and maybe even overwhelming at the moment, so Clint left them on the side table and simply angled his body and wings so he could see the kids talking, content just to listen to the kids and smile along with the conversation. 

Even if the Omega _was_ feeling up to engaging _,_ keeping up with Wanda and Pietro’s conversations was damn near impossible these days. After months in Sokovia working to repair the war torn country, the regional dialect had crept back into their usual Russian speech and blurred with English as well. When the twins were home with Clint, they each signed their words too so Clint could follow along whether his aids were in or not.

It was confusing to say the least, mildly amusing to watch for the family and outright ridiculous as hell for anyone who wasn’t used to Wanda and Pietro’s particular brand of chaos but for Clint– for Clint the twins and their mess of language and quick hands felt like _home_ and his scent settled the longer he sat there with them. 

“Tony will be happy just to have us home.” Pietro signed/rambled quickly. “We will do a family dinner and the Alpha will get teary eyed and emotional. Let’s send for a picture from the orphanage he paid to build and call it good.” 

“That is lazy and you know it.” Wanda scolded, her oddly clawed wings waving in annoyance. “The family Alpha deserves more than that.” 

“But he doesn’t _want_ more than that.” Pietro argued back. “And the best present is the one someone _wants_ , right?” 

Clint smiled at Pietro’s reasoning and slumped further into the couch, leaning more into the boy’s warmth and reaching out for Wanda’s hand to hold. He loved the children as if they were his own, no matter that he’d found them while on a mission with SHIELD and they’d been more than half grown at that point, no matter that they still held the memories of their parents dear to their heart. The adoption certificate Tony had gifted Clint and the twins with two years ago read ‘Wanda and Pietro Maximoff-Barton-Stark’ and that was all that mattered. 

Just before he closed his eyes, Clint caught Wanda asking, “What has Steve decided to name the baby?” but he missed whatever Pietro said in response, and let himself sink into the safety of his _family_. 

“Wanda.” the moment Clint’s eyes were closed Pietro switched entirely to Sokovian, his hands falling still in case the Omega was still watching a little bit. “Is Clint okay?” 

“I’m not sure.” Wanda pursed her lips in a frown and placed on hand over Clint’s forehead to check his temperature, let red strands of magic flow from her other hand and press at the Omega’s temple, probing gently _carefully_ into his mind. “Something is wrong, but I cannot pinpoint exactly what. And it’s not…it’s not _wrong_ , it’s simply different. I’m not sure.” 

“Hm.” Pietro’s wings usually only made an appearance as a sign of respect for their family’s Alpha, bursting out electric blue for a few seconds before disappearing but today he let them out slow, let the bright blue feathers unfurl steadily until they were fully extended fully and settled over Clint’s shoulders. “Maybe we just sit here for a little bit with him then. He’d like that.” 

Wanda smiled watching her brother take care of their father figure. Pietro had come a long way in the years since Clint had saved them, maturing and growing into a man sure to make anyone a good mate but she knew Pietro’s heart lay with Sokovia, with fixing their home land and helping repair what decades of war had done. 

Beyond that, it was the lack of _biology_ that kept Pietro from straying towards looking for a mate. Neither he nor Wanda had the secondary biology that marked all but Bruce in their pieced together family, they weren’t Alpha, Omega or Beta, their scents reeked of _mutant_ and _powers_ and things most people would not understand. 

But here at home they were understood, they were welcome and they were family and Wanda hummed as she flexed her powers again to ease the wrinkle of distress between Clint’s brow. 

Pietro was right, Tony would be thrilled just to have a family dinner together but the man who had taken so many broken misfit pieces and created a _home_ deserved more than that. 

… and Wanda had a good idea what her present could be.

She just needed some help and permission from Colonel Rhodes, first. 


	2. Chapter 2

“You know Phil, just once I’d like you to call me on my birthday to actually _wish_ me a Happy Birthday.” Tony grinned into the phone over Phil’s exaggeratedly put upon response. “No no Phil, you’re not listening. I’m not saying I won’t help design new repulsor style engines for your planes I’m saying…”

The Alpha paused partway down the hall, paused and craned his neck to peek into Bucky’s bedroom when he heard his mate and his daughter laughing. “… I’m saying you could wish me Happy Birthday first and _then_ ask me to design a new engine for SHIELD. Yes, my birthday is tomorrow but I’d still like to hear it today, is that asking so much?” 

Whatever Phil said next was ignored as the Alpha propped up against Bucky’s door frame and watched for a moment. “Uh huh.” Tony finally said absentmindedly. “Uh huh. Okay, thanks Phil. We’ll talk to you later I uh– I got to go. Yep. Bye.”

He hung up and put his phone away, then folded his arms and let his eyes flicker red and _warm_ over his Omega’s frame. “What are you doing, sweetheart?”

“Push ups.” Bucky wasn’t even breaking a sweat, not even breathing hard as he powered through push up after push up, Maria strapped to his back in one of those baby carriers and giggling herself half to death over each up and down, little hands flailing out to try and catch the silky feathers closest to the Omega’s shoulder blades. “What are _you_ doing, Alpha?” 

“Watching.” Tony let his voice roughen to a rumble and Bucky glanced up from beneath a fringe of dark hair to smile knowingly at his Alpha. “You look good, Buck. Pretty Omega.” 

“Feeling good.” Bucky tucked his left arm behind his back and switched to one armed push ups, shoulders and biceps straining through every motion. “Back to feeling like myself. Feeling like I’m due for a heat in a few weeks.”

“ _Oh_.” Tony’s gorgeous wings flared up before he could help it, a growl breaking from his chest and Maria’s eyes went very wide at the unexpected noise from her Papa. “ _Bucky_.”

It had been almost two years now since Bucky’s last heat and since _Maria_ had been the result of those few days together, the resulting pregnancy and post partum months had been brutal enough to cancel anything except for general cuddling. Bucky hadn’t had the mental and emotional energy for more than just being held and Tony hadn’t pushed in the slightest, had contented himself with forehead kisses and holding his mate when Bucky needed to cry but now Maria was ten months old and if Bucky felt like a heat was coming on…

“Alpha.” Bucky panted when Alpha hormones hit the room hot and heavy and halfway to desperate. “ _Yes_.” 

“My mate.” Tony growled all over again and Bucky sat up on his knees to spread his pretty wings and bare his neck. “Bucky, we should–” 

“Bucky?” Loki stumbled onto the scene unexpectedly, looking for Bucky and Maria for lunch and their wings snapped open helplessly wide when they scented aroused Alpha. “Oh, am I interrupting something? Sorry, I’ll just– _oh_.” 

The Omega’s feathers shocked brilliant _silver_ when they saw Bucky stripped down to just shorts, muscles on full display and scent cloaking in _want_ and Loki was suddenly speechless. “ _James_.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Tony slanted a look of undisguised _interest_ towards Loki, red eyes darkening further as he blatantly admired the bright silver wings. “Pretty Omegas, both of you.” 

“I um–” Loki swallowed hard, clenched their fists against the urge to reach out and touch. Whether they would reach for their Omega partner who was simply _gorgeous_ half undressed or reach for the Alpha who was close enough to scent and feel and wouldn’t ever turn Loki down for anything– well that was a good question. “I– I–” 

“ _Lo_.” Bucky murmured and the moment stretched tense and sharp–

–and was broken by Maria’s excited coo at seeing her favorite person besides her Papas.

“I’ve– I’ve got her.” Shaken from their trance, Loki hurried to unhook Maria from Bucky’s back, let their feathers brush just lightly over the other Omega’s skin before they calmed to their usual glossy black, green and silver primaries. “I’ll take her for a snack and you can finish– you and Anthony can finish–”

The usual stoic demigod was stammering over their words, nearly tripping over their feet as they backpedaled from the room and once the door was shut again Bucky jumped up and stretched his arms and wings wide so his Alpha could _look_ for a minute.

“Couple weeks?” Tony asked softly. He didn’t _want_ to wait that long, he wanted to pin Bucky to the floor right then and there and bury his teeth in the Omega’s neck, his knot deep in the Omega’s core until Bucky was _screaming_ for him. 

No, the Alpha didn’t want to wait but heat would make everything easier, erase some of the lingering doubt in Bucky’s mind about how well his body had recovered, would make things less about being back together and more about _coming_ together, leaving plenty of time for all the softness afterwards, gasped love confessions and growled reassurances over and over into the Omega’s ear. 

“That’s all we gotta wait, sweetheart?”

“That’s all we gotta wait.” Bucky saw the acceptance of _waiting_ for what it was, and trilled gratefully at his Alpha. “A couple weeks. I’ll be ready for you, Alpha.”

“I love you.” Tony didn’t hesitate to gather the Omega close, running his fingers into Bucky’s long hair and tugging at the strands gently. Bucky was _big_ but he melted beneath his Alpha’s touch, curling his shoulders and wings to be submissive and sweet for his mate. “Pretty Omega, such a sweet pretty thing. Love you.”

“I love you too.” Bucky tipped his head and purred when the Alpha nipped lightly at his bonding spot. “Alpha. You should go find Loki.”

“Why’s that?”

“Cos I was brave enough to come down to the lab to find you when I wanted you.” the Omega whispered. “But Loki isn’t.”

Tony only smiled and kissed his Omega one more time before squeezing at Bucky’s waist and leaning away. “You’re gorgeous, my mate. I’ll see you at dinner, kay?”

“Kay.”

Tony whistled to himself as he left the room and headed on his way to the lab again, curious to see whatever it was Bruce had planned that was making Thor practically _giddy_ with excitement every time the blond Alpha turned his way. Half of Tony hoped it was something else for Steve and the new baby but the other part of him was ridiculously excited for a birthday present.

Bruce always gave the _best_ birthday presents.

A flash of something frosty and sugary sweet in the air and Tony paused, wings lifting curiously as he scanned the hallway and saw no one there.

 _Hm_.

As soon as he’d passed again Loki brought themselves and Maria back into view, extricating their pinky from Maria’s mouth where they’d used it as an impromptu pacifier to keep the baby quiet.

Heart pounding, feathers flickering from silver and green and back to black again, Loki wet their lips anxiously and tried to calm their breathing.

Bucky had been brave enough to go and find the Alpha when he was ready for more, but Loki wasn’t half that brave. Six months of family and home hadn’t erased _centuries_ of feeling misplaced or cast out and Loki didn’t know if they’d ever be able to take that step forward with Anthony.

They could only hope the Alpha would take the step for them.

**************

“Tony tells me he’s thinking about getting his arc reactor taken out.” Colonel James Rhodes had a wing span that rivaled even Thor’s, the feathers a deep navy blue that looked gorgeous and _protective_ where they curled around Pepper’s tiny frame, dwarfing her pale pink wings beneath his spread. “But I thought we talked about it before and there’s no way to do it with actually killing him.”

“Let’s uh–” Bruce’s eyes flickered jade and Rhodey tensed. “Let’s not even talk about our Alpha doing anything even close to dying. I can’t talk about that.”

“I don’t like it either.” Wanda’s fingers lit red around her tea cup as she sipped at it. “But I think the last time Tony and the Colonel spoke about such a thing was before we had considered _all_ of our options.”

“All our options.” Pepper repeated. “What does that mean, exactly?”

“It means that I have been working very hard on my control.” Wanda whispered, and even Bruce jumped when the delicate china shattered in the girls hands, the pieces broken into nearly dust while the hot liquid stayed suspended in the air. “And I think so long as a dedicated surgeon can open Tony up, I myself can remove the pieces of shrapnel near his heart. It would be a beautiful present for the family Alpha, don’t you think? A healed heart?” 

“Wanda…” Rhodey started but Wanda’s eyes snapped bright red before he could finish, and the cup reassembled itself in a blink of an eye, the liquid trickling down slowly to fill the rebuilt cup and settling back on the table without spilling a drop.

“You know what?” the Colonel held up both hands. “Comment withdrawn. That was impressive as hell.”

“Wanda, how did you do that?” Bruce gaped at the tea cup, his expression a mirror of Pepper’s own wide mouthed shock. “Your powers–”

“The older I get the more use I am finding for this–” Wanda hesitated, twirling the red through her fingers idly. “–This _gift_. Pietro’s seems to be only speed and the ability to heal faster than I can but every year my own powers take a leap forward. I mean to ask Tony to build me a safe place to experiment with them, but I think the issue of his reactor and heart is more important at the moment.”

“Our Alpha has mentioned at least twice in the last month how much he enjoys Thor being here at the compound.” Pepper spoke up, the pretty Omega leaning back further into James’s arms. “He hasn’t taken the suit out since we learned Steve was expecting, and now that Thor is helping lead the team, Tony feels as if he doesn’t need to keep such a strict eye on everything. He can stay home and not worry about our family out there when an actual god is heading the charge.”

“Tony needs to rest.” Rhodey said flatly and Pepper murmured in agreement. “He needs to be home with Maria and the newest baby and all his Omegas. Home when Wanda and Pietro are here, home to keep you company, Bruce. The last thing I want is my crazy friend out there running around in a damn robot.”

“I agree.” Bruce nodded slowly. “I don’t want Tony out there either. But we both know our Alpha won’t stop until he feels like he doesn’t have to do it anymore.”

“I think freeing him from the burden of his arc reactor will speed that along.” Wanda decided out loud. “He didn’t have a choice about the device when he came home from Afghanistan and he felt it was his duty to right the wrongs Stane enacted. But Stane is long dead–”

Bruce growled, green climbing his neck at an alarming rate and James cut anxious eyes at the Doctor.

“– and our family has grown so much. Tony deserves the rest and he deserves the happiness and peace that comes with being home.” she finished. “And if he says yes…”

“I’m scared.” Pepper was the one to say it, but it was reflected in each of their eyes. “It was hard enough to see Tony come home with that thing. It glows and it hums and I know Maria snuggles in over it and thinks it’s Tony’s heart beat but I’m scared of it… and I’m scared to take it out.”

“We won’t do anything until we have a plan.” Bruce said firmly. “I’m not a surgeon but I know a very good one, best hands in the business. I can take care of everything except the actual surgery, Wanda you can do the extraction and we could even ask Loki to help with putting our Alpha back together. We can do it.”

“… I’ll miss seeing Maria smile when she touches the blue in Tony’s chest.” Rhodey admitted and Pepper smiled, “Nothing will ever change how that baby smiles when her Daddy holds her. Arc reactor or not.”

*****************

Tony was about to be late to his own birthday dinner but he stopped in the hall mirror anyway to brush down the soft gray of his suit jacket, to artfully adjust the fall of his hair and shake his feathers a little looser so the bronzed primaries caught the light just perfect and when _Clint_ passed behind him and whistled in quiet appreciation, the Alpha reached out and snagged his Omega by the wrist.

“Alpha?” Clint raised his eyebrows curiously but didn’t protest when the Alpha yanked him up close and swept huge wings up to cover them both in a wall of feathers. “What’s on your mind?”

“One guess.” Tony shoved his nose into Clint’s neck and breathed in deep of his mate’s scent, then scraped his teeth over the bonding mark and flattened his palm to the Omega’s stomach. “Can we tell anyone yet, or do you want to keep it a secret a little longer? Cos telling everyone would make me a _really_ great birthday present.” 

“Keep what a secret?” Too intent on enjoying the feel of his Alpha pressed up against him, the line of Tony’s cock already stiffening against his thigh, Clint missed the pointed question from his mate. “What are we telling people?”

“About the baby.” Tony breathed into the Omega’s ear, a possessive hand at the back of Clint’s neck as a bolt of _**mine**_ rolled up his spine and out into a rough growl. “When can we tell our family? I want twins. One of each. A sister for Maria and a brother for Steve’s boy.”

“T-twins.” Clint repeated. “Alpha–”

“You think I can’t smell it on you?” Tony dropped to his knees right there in the hallway, feathers wrapped protectively around the Omega as he rumbled and nuzzled into Clint’s navel. “The second your heat ended, I could tell sweetheart. I figured that’s why you were so tired, so moody, why you were worried about being older than the other Omegas and not being able to keep up.”

“I–I–I–” Clint’s own wings hung limp, his eyes still wide with shock. “Tony, I was moody and tired cos I’m in my early forties! I was upset cos Bucky and Steve got knocked up no problem and I– I _couldn’t_. We’ve shared lots of heats together and it never happened but Bucky was a first shot and Steve was right after and I thought–”

“– you thought I’d trade you in for a younger model or something else like that.” Tony finished, iron scent dimming in sadness for his mate. “Clint, why would you ever think that? Don’t you know how much I love you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. But every Omega you bring home is prettier than the last.” Clint whispered. “Steve is stunning and Bucky has so many muscles it sorta makes me wanna cry. Pepper is– well she’s _Pepper_. And Loki? Are you kidding me? I’m not anything close to super powered or even weirdly scary like Tasha, I’m just normal and I–”

“–I want twins.” Tony interrupted and stood back up to lay a searing kiss on his mate’s lips. “And I want them to look exactly like you. I want them both to everything incredible about _you_. Blue eyes and all this hair and your gorgeous smile and sarcasm and I want the boy to be hilarious and the girl to be bratty and bossy and I’m going to build a huge nursery and a swing set in the yard cos we’ll have four kiddos to play on it and–”

“Alpha.” Clint finally blushed, finally put his own hand over where Tony’s rested on his stomach. “You’re sure? Cos I don’t feel any different.”

“I know every inch of you, baby.” Tony’s eyes shaded red with open affection, his soft growl _adoring_. “Every single inch. Of course I’m sure.”

“Let’s not tell anyone yet.” Clint decided in a hushed tone. “Give it a little longer to make sure everything is alright?”

“Whatever you want.” The Alpha kissed him again. “Might work out anyway, with Steve so close. One at a time, right?”

“One at a time.” Clint agreed, and then with a smile that was just for his mate. “Or maybe two.”

And Tony rumbled in pure agreement and joy. “Maybe two.” 

******************

“Pretty Omega.” Sam opened his red wings wide in welcome and approval when he bent to kiss Bucky at the dinner table.

“Pretty Omega.” he moved on to Steve and trilled over the Omega’s stomach.

“Pretty Omega.” Sam nuzzled at Pepper who only huffed and pushed him away. “Natasha.” the redhead grinned and kissed him sweetly. “Pretty Omega.” a lighter but no less sweet kiss on the top of Loki’s head. “Hold on I need chapstick if I’m going to keep this up.”

Everyone laughed when the Beta pulled out a comically large tube of chapstick and applied it liberally. “Now where was I?”

“No need for kisses, Samuel!” Thor boomed and Bruce held up his hands apologetically as well. “Simply serve the food and let us feast!”

“Well then here’s one last one.” Sam’s kiss for Clint was longer than the others, his hands gentle when they smoothed over the Omega’s waist. “Pretty Omega, how are you?”

“You are wearing a _lot_ of strawberry chapstick.” Clint wiped at his lips and the room fell into laughter all over again. “But thank you, I’m fine.”

“And expecting!” Thor again, loud and excited and this time the room went very _very_ still, all eyes turned towards Clint and towards Tony who came through the door with wings and arms wide–

–and stopped in confusion when everyone stared at him.

“…yes?” the Alpha asked slowly, shifting into a defensive position as his eyes darted around the room trying to catalogue a potential danger, his fingers tapping idly at the watch that hid one of his gauntlets. In a split second Tony could destroy anyone who wanted to threaten his family and he was more than ready to–

“You’re _pregnant_?!” Natasha screeched and then the Beta flung herself at the Omega in a flurry of feathers, followed closely by an also shrieking Wanda and a more composed but still grinning Pietro.

“Wait!” Clint laughed over the wall of hugs and swiveled to try and catch his Alpha’s eye. “I thought we weren’t telling anyone yet!”

Tony spread his hands helplessly and Thor decided, “Twas entirely too obvious, Omega! You smell delicious! As perfectly decadent as only an expecting Omega can!” 

“I think what my brother means is that Clint scents sweeter than his usual cherry blooms.” Loki said calmly, their fingers wound tight through Bucky’s palm. “I noticed it as well but assumed you were keeping it a secret.”

“We _were_ keeping it a secret!” The Omega protested, and Bucky pressed at Loki’s palm before calling, “Makes sense why he ate half a cake yesterday!”

“Nah, Clint puts away half a cake on a good day.” Sam patiently waited for the twins to let go of Clint before sweeping the Omega back into a long hug. “That’s not a symptom.”

“He threw up after broccoli at lunch.” Pepper pointed out and even Bruce pulled a face and muttered, “ _Anyone_ would throw up after broccoli.”

It took Steve a good minute and a half plus a helping hand from Thor to get out of his chair, but the blond pulled Clint in as close as he could manage and kissed him sweetly, years of shared moments together making _this_ particular moment all the more beautiful. “So happy for you, Clint.”

“I guess I’m pretty happy for me too.” Clint kissed the Omega right back, long enough that Loki leaned over and elbowed Thor to hiss, “Careful, brother. You must not be treating your Steven well if he is so quick to turn back to an Omega’s charms.”

“I will fry your hair with lightning.” Thor threatened solemnly and the Omega only grinned and budged closer to Bucky’s side.

“Well.” Tony finally banged on the table and raised his glass so everyone would stop talking and turn to look. “I um–” the Alpha’s grin stretched goofy. “I feel like I should make a speech but all I really want to say is Happy birthday to _me_. This is the best one yet.” 

“Happy birthday!” Rhodey whooped and the dining room erupted into cheers and congratulations, everyone making the rounds to kiss Clint and pat at his belly and then to hug their Alpha.

“It’s gonna be a boy.” Pietro said confidently. “We can name him Peter. That’s a great name.”

“It’s a girl and we’ll name her Antonia.” Wanda disagreed and immediately an argument started over the best baby names and whether or not the family needed more boys or girls and Clint just snuggled in to the other Omegas and listened to it all with a pleased grin on his face.

Tony caught his gaze over the crowd and grinned, winked and mouthed, “ _Twins_.” and the party continued on with everyone noticing but no one commenting on the happy tears in their Alpha’s eyes.

Later, after most of the food had been eaten and a truly _shocking_ amount of cake had been consumed, after presents had been handed out and appropriately ooh’ed and ahhh’ed over, Thor came to Tony and spread his golden wings wide in a loving gesture then dropped them and put a hand over his heart in a show of submission and respect for the family Alpha. 

“Anthony. You are beautiful with the jewels around your neck. Stunning, even. Every bit the royal prince the jewelry was crafted for.

“Thor.” Tony touched the heavy necklace the demi god had given him, then stretched up onto his toes to kiss the other Alpha rumbling in response to Thor’s eager grasp at his waist. “The present is too much, but that doesn’t mean I’ll give it back. I love the jewelry and I love _you_. And after everyone goes to bed tonight, I’d like to speak to you.” 

“Alpha.” Thor hummed in pleasure when Tony’s hands skated up his abdomen to his chest and he returned the gesture by placing a heavy, _careful_ hand over Tony’s heart, spreading his fingers wide to completely block out the glow of the arc reactor. “I know what you wish to speak of, and I want you to know I am ready.”

“Thor–”

“You want me to lead our team on the battlefield.” the demi god murmured. “Want me to protect our Steve and the others in the fight so you can stay home with the children and the more vulnerable of our family. You deserve the rest, Alpha. You deserve the peace. Allow me to take the mantle of responsibility.”

“You knew I was going to ask.” Tony swallowed hard and leaned into the weight of Thor’s palm. “You don’t think I am weak for wanting something softer than a battle every week?”

“I think I am humbled you would consider me to protect those you love the most.” The other Alpha stated solemnly. “I think I am honored you have brought not only myself but my sibling into your home and given us your trust and your love.”

Tony’s eyes sparked red and Thor let his flash with _lightning_ in answer. “I consider this a sacred duty and I will carry it out with my every fiber of my being.”

“Thank you.” Another kiss, this one longer until both Alphas were gasping into the other’s mouth and their feathers were mingling as their wings lifted. “ _Thor_.”

“I would have you tonight if I thought your Omegas would let you out of bed.” Thor teased and Tony laughed softly. “You and your beautiful wings and these jewels. Perhaps a flower or two.” The Alpha produced a delicate lily and tucked it behind Tony’s ear. “There you are. Exquisite.”

“I’m temped, but you’re right.” Tony agreed. “On my birthday and with Clint’s news my Omegas won’t let me out of bed, not tonight.”

“One more thing, beloved.” Thor turned Tony’s palm over and kissed it gently. “You should know that despite my assurances to Frigga that Steven’s child is _yours_ and not mine, the Queen has decided her presence as a healer and witch is necessary on Midgard to be sure the child is delivered with no trouble.”

“Frigga.” Tony repeated. “The Queen Mother of Asgard and wife of Odin wants to come to Earth to see my son born?”

“Aye.” Thor hesitated. “And she will not travel without a bodyguard so I am afraid we will have the presence of a Valkyrie to deal with as well.”

The Alpha’s wings snapped open, scent jolting with excitement. “A Valkyrie.” Tony hissed. “A _Valkyrie_ will come here?”

“Aye.” Thor said again, and then gravely, “You will have to hide the mead, do you understand? No one in the realms can out drink a Valkyrie and she is _utterly_ obnoxious after imbibing. You’ll have to hide the Omegas, particularly Clint for she will take one look at your Omega and want him as her own. She prefers darker hair to light so Steven will most likely be safe, but she will take your Bucky into the ring for a fight immediately, then try to kiss him immediately after. Be warned, Anthony.” 

“A Valkyrie.” Tony’s eyes were still shining. “I cannot wait.”

“Anthony. Did you hear my warning about your mates?” 

“Thor.” the Alpha kept smiling. “My Omegas are welcome to love who they want, so long as they love me too at the end of the day. I am welcome to love who I want–” 

“Anthony! Not a Valkyrie! She will eat you for supper!” 

“– _exciting_.” 

****************

Natasha’s present moved their Alpha to tears just as she’d predicted, but Tony’s eyes weren’t the only one wet when the beautiful Beta handed over a exquisitely bound book of poetry all written by Maria Carbonell Stark. 

It had taken Natasha months to hunt down scraps of paper and old notebooks full of Maria’s poetry, months longer to scan everything into the computer to preserve Maria’s actual handwriting. Then she’d had it printed and bound in soft blue leather, the pages professionally yellowed to appear aged, the printed ink a delicate and spindly ink that lent personality to the carefully scripted words. 

Maria Carbonell had written poetry for every part of her life, words flowing effortlessly as she created verse for everything from meeting and falling in love with the Alpha Howard Stark to the birth of their only child, Tony, and the Alpha _cried_ as he held the baby Maria in one hand and the book in the other. 

“Tasha–” 

Natasha kissed her Alpha very very gently before backing up and settling onto the floor alongside Sam and the rest of their family, and motioned, “ _Read_ , Alpha.”

“Your Grammy wrote this poem.” The Alpha cleared his throat and whispered into Maria’s soft curls, kissing the baby’s temple before turning to the first page and starting to read aloud stanzas of youth and _wonder_ and the aching tenderness of the first blush of love.

Bucky sat at Tony’s feet so he could rest his head on his Alpha’s knee, Steve sat at the Alpha’s side so Tony could read directly to the soon-to-arrive baby as well and Clint curled into Tony’s other side so he could pat at Maria’s back absentmindedly and stay close. The Omega had a pile of hawthorn and lily of the valleys laying on his stomach, the petals scattered across his skin and Thor grinned in broad approval when Clint absentmindedly played with the flowers. 

Pretty Omegas deserved pretty flowers and _expecting_ Omegas deserved flowers of blessings, and Thor was pleased to be the one to offer them to his family. 

Loki stood at the door and simply _watched_ , green eyes flashing silver as they took in the entire family, the love soaking the room and the aura of contentment. How _badly_ they ached to be part of such a thing, how badly they wished they were brave enough to simply go to the Alpha and curl into the spot next to Bucky feel the open adoration soft against their skin.

How badly they wished and _yet_ –

Tony glanced up and smiled when he saw Loki, inclined his head down pointedly to the spot where there was room, and went back to reading, his voice low and soothing, his scent calm and sweet.

_Loki was welcome, if they wanted._

And mid line, mid paragraph about the simply joy found in flowers, in sunshine and even in healing rains, Steve put his hand to his stomach and decided, “James.”

“What’s that, sweetheart?” Tony asked and the Omega repeated, “ _James_. That’s the baby’s name. After my best friend and after yours. James Anthony Stark, and we can call him Jimmy.” 

Bucky grinned, tips of his wings rustling in happiness and across the room Rhodey squeezed Pepper into a tight hug, his own smile bordering on ecstatic knowing one of Tony’s children would carry his name.

“James Anthony Stark.” Tony tested the name out on his tongue then trilled approvingly at his mate. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

************

Understandably, Steve was the first to fall asleep though Clint wasn’t far behind, and then the twins faded after that. Natasha dropped off in Sam’s arms, Pepper hid her yawns in James’s blue feathers and Bucky lolled his head back to rest on Tony’s leg and closed his eyes. Bruce inched over just barely enough to lean into Thor’s side, and baby Maria snored away soundly on Tony’s chest.

Rhodey was the last one to fall asleep and he waited until Tony had read the very last poem in the book before clearing his throat and whispering, “Happy birthday, Tones.”

The other Alpha’s smile was so happy that it took the Colonel’s breath away and as Tony carefully extricated himself and Maria from the tangle of limbs he whispered back, “Happy birthday to _me_.”

Maria went down into her crib without a fuss and Tony stayed bent over the baby’s bed for a long minute, wings up and over to block out the too bright gleam of the moon as he said, “JARVIS, the curtains.”

“ _Yes sir_.”

The room darkened obediently and Tony left one last touch on Maria’s hair before backing out of the nursery slowly. He needed to gather up his Omega mates first and put them all to bed in his room tonight, Sam and Natasha would most likely come as well. Pepper only slept in his bed on rare occasions anyway and since Rhodey was home, she’d be in with him tonight after Tony talked to her about just _one_ more thing before lights out. Thor would stay with Bruce since the doctor didn’t generally do their dog pile style of sleeping and the twins would stir long enough to video call Yinsen and tell him what he missed before finally going to bed. 

Tony wasn’t sure where Loki would be, even though he hoped the Omega would–

“Loki!” the Alpha startled when he turned from Maria’s nursery and found the Omega close behind him. “Sorry, honey. I didn’t see you there. Are you okay? Everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine.” Loki said hesitantly, feathers shuddering uncertainly as they picked at the hem of their clothes. “Is Maria alright?”

“Sleeping like the wonder she is.” Tony promised and Loki smiled at the Alpha’s cheesy adoration. “You are so good with her, Lo. I love to see the two of you together, and you and Maria with Bucky about puts me on the floor. Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter and my family.” 

“Well.” the Omega wet their lips and seemed to gather their courage. “ _Our_ little love is so easy to be with, isn’t she? Practically perfect, of course I love her… and this family…” Loki hesitated again, wings blinking silver before darkening again. “…and of course I love–” 

“Come here, right here.” Tony straightened his shoulders and held out his hand, palm up and fingers curled coaxingly. “I want to kiss you so bad, Lo. Want to call you _mine_ and hold you but I won’t, not until you give me permission.”

“Anthony.”

“I just need one word.” the Alpha whispered. “Just one step forward, baby. Give me your hand. Tell me yes. Please.”

It was forever until Loki mustered the courage to stutter, “ _Yes_.” but it was nothing more than a split second before the Alpha’s gorgeous wings swept up to hide them from view, Tony’s feathers surrounding them in warmth and privacy and Loki hardly remembered leaning in for a kiss but _oh_ the world stopped when the Alpha’s lips met his.

“ _Alpha_.”

“Loki.” The first kiss was gentle, damn near chaste but there was no disguising the pleasure in the Alpha’s red eyes or the purpose in Tony’s fingers as they swept through Loki’s wings affectionately before settling in their hair and bringing them in for another, more _claiming_ kiss. “Thank you. We’ll do this at your speed, alright? As much or– or as little as you want. But I fell in love with you the first time I saw you with Maria and Bucky and you need to know I mean it.”

“Anthony–”

“You need to know I _mean_ it.” The Alpha repeated, softer this time. “As much or as little as you want, alright?”

“Al-alright.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Tony rubbed his thumb along the sharp line of Loki’s jaw and rumbled gently at them. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Loki only nodded and Tony went on his way to find Pepper, his eyes still heated and smile still _ridiculous_ by the time he found the pretty redhead down in the kitchen.

“You look positively stupid.” The Omega informed him, but she was nearly beaming as she offered her cheek up for a kiss. “And you scent like magic. Loki?”

“Just barely.” Tony hummed to himself as he cut another slice of cake. “They are _perfect_ , Pepper.”

“You say that about every single person who comes to the family.” she teased and the Alpha said very seriously, “It’s because every single person who comes to the family is _perfect_.”

“Mm-hmm.” Pepper squeezed at Tony’s hand and pulled the Alpha down to sit with her. “Now what did you want to show me? It’s late and I still have to check in on everyone before going to bed myself.”

“I love how much you love our family.” Tony murmured, knowing full well Pepper wouldn’t even _think_ about going to bed before making sure all the Omegas were safe, that Natasha wasn’t sleeping alone, that Bruce was settled and Thor had enough pillows and Sam had remembered to set his alarm to go running in the morning. “I’ll be quick. Here, look at this.”

“What am I looking at?” Pepper sighed and picked up the tablet to watch the short video alongside the Alpha. “What is this?” 

It was shaky, clearly an amateur recording that had been cobbled together with CCTV footage from around the city and posted online, and at _first_ the videoseemed as if a twenty-something kid with questionable choices in spandex was running around recklessly between rooftops but then–

“Oh my god, is he flying?!” The Omega blurted as the red and blue dressed form on the screen leapt into _nothing_ , burgundy wings snapping open and carrying them clear to another building. “Tony! Are they flying?!”

“No no, look closer.” Tony slowed down the video and zoomed in on the person’s hands. “See that? They’re holding something. It’s like a rope or–or a web, maybe. Isn’t that amazing?”

“A mutant.” she whispered. “A mutant with webs? Is that– how did you– Tony, who is this?”

“His name is Peter Parker.” Tony fast forwarded through the video to get to another part showing the kid swinging out between skyscrapers. “He’s an Omega–”

“Oh Tony, no!” Pepper threw her hands up in exasperation. “Not another one! Alpha! You have so many Omegas already! Stark Industries will go broke if you make this family any bigger!” 

“Stop, that’s not what I’m thinking.” Tony waved her off. “Not another Omega for us, of course not. He’s younger then Wanda and Pietro and beyond that, look at _this_.”

Another video frame and the young mutant skidded to a stop close to an AC unit, wings flaring out wide in an obvious presentation and a _hulking_ Alpha landed a few steps away, tattered nearly ruined wings arcing up high and aggressive before the Alpha tore off his mask and lunged for the Omega–

“Wow.” Pepper’s eyebrows nearly hit her hairline when the Alpha took the young mutant down to the roof and the Omega only arched his back and clearly _laughed_ before tossing the Alpha away in a wholly astonishing show of strength. “So. Webs and super strength? What’s going on with the Alpha, why do his wings look like that?”

“If that Alpha is who I think it is, that guy’s got all sorts of secrets too.” The footage went black once clothes started coming off and Tony set the tablet down again. “I just think it wouldn’t hurt to have another super powered individual on our team. And if they have a mate that is equally fierce–”

“I’ll get in contact with them, bring them to the compound for a visit.” Pepper said immediately and Tony leaned in and kissed her.

“Thank you, Pep.”

The Omega opened back up the tablet and scrolled back to beginning footage, watching the Omega stop a bus with his bare hands before vaulting into the air and swinging away.

“Oh no, this won’t make our family dynamic weird at all.” she sighed and began typing out a text message to Matthew Murdock, a lawyer from Hell’s Kitchen with an odd attraction to red leather. “Not. At. All.” 


End file.
